This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer optionally containing a thiophosphate, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoating layer, and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, a polymer or resin binder, a polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane (POSS)-containing material, a thiophosphate, and an optional antioxidant. Moreover, at least one of the charge transport layers and the photogenerating layer can contain a thiophosphate, that is for example, a mixture of a polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane (POSS)-containing material and a thiophosphate can be included in at least one charge transport layer, and a thiophosphate can be contained in the photogenerating layer. At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, to two, and the like. Moreover, the POSS-containing material can be added to the at least one of the charge transport layers, that is for example, instead of being dissolved in the charge transport layer solution, the POSS-containing material can be added to the charge transport as a dopant, and more specifically, the POSS-containing material can be added to the top charge transport layer.
Yet more specifically, there is disclosed a photoconductor comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer, and at least one charge transport layer where a mixture of a POSS-containing material and a thiophosphate is contained in a first pass charge transport layer, a second pass charge transport layer, or both the first and second pass charge transport layers to primarily permit scratch resistant photoconductors and enable an acceptable low Vr and minimization or prevention of Vr cycle up, and optionally where the photogenerating layer contains a thiophosphate which primarily enables an acceptable low Vr and minimization or prevention of Vr cycle up. Also, the photoconductor in embodiments is comprised of a thiophosphate photogenerating layer, at least one thiophosphate charge transport layer, and at least one charge transport layer comprised of a mixture of a POSS-containing material and a thiophosphate.
A number of advantages are associated with the photoconductors disclosed as indicated herein, and in embodiments, for example, excellent surface scratch resistance, increased photogenerating pigment sensitivity, minimal ghosting with substantially no light shock, excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface layer or layers of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess in embodiments excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; low background and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS); and desirable toner cleanability.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.